


The claws of a lioness

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Akayona Modern day AU, Fury, Gen, Inspired by the #metoo campaign, LLF Comment Project, Rage, implied sexual harrassment, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: Akayona Modern AU drabble in honour of all of those who have had to hone their skills. I've had this in my head for a long time, and the #metoo campaign made me want to write it down.





	The claws of a lioness

You wish you were stronger. 

You wish that rather than donning these delicate nails, you wore claws, so you cut them down, file away the fragility and shape them into sharp knifes you always carry with you.

Everything is a weapon.

Keys wedged between your fingers, closed fists clutching frantically around the cold metal, creating an improvised knuckle-buster.

Everything can be a weapon.

A tin of deodorant can be utilized as fake mustard-spray if you don’t have access to the real deal. Just make sure to aim for the eyes.

You are a weapon.

A book can be thrown in a grinning face, to create a distraction before launching an attack. 

A beer-bottle can be smashed and lethal if you find yourself cornered in the club.

You're the weapon.

You walk with your phone to your cheek, even if there is no one at the other end.

You’ve taken lessons.

You’ve honed skills you thought you would never have to use, that you prayed you would never have to put to practice.

…

Yona bares her teeth and snarls at her attacker. She won’t let herself get captured again. She has been training. She’s stronger than she was then. 

Because there is one thing she’s sure of.

She will never be a victim. Not again, not ever again. 

So she fights, she claws, she kicks, and she bites. She is a lioness and a warrior.

She will never be helpless again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Short comments
> 
> Long comments
> 
> Questions
> 
> Constructive criticism
> 
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
